


Demons in the dark

by EpiKatt



Series: Destiel Oneshots that I'm too lazy to make one book :) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Psychological Torture, Sexual Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: Dean's days in hell were difficult. When he met Castiel, things got hard. But over time, it got easier.





	Demons in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a dark mood, and this happened. Enjoy.

The realization that he was going to hell didn’t set in for Dean until the moment he could see the hellhound running at him. That was when he finally felt the panic set in, deep in his bones. His heart rate went up so fast, it was a miracle he didn’t die of a heart attack before the hound got him. He almost didn’t realize he was on the ground, until he felt razor sharp claws digging through his chest, then his stomach. He tried crawling away, he almost instantly knew it was futile when the claws returned, gouging down his back. He was finding it hard to breathe, his lungs had been punctured and blood was filling them quickly.

He only managed one last cry before his heart, and every other internal organ was torn apart.

 

_________

Not moments later, Dean woke up, chains ripping through his body. “SAM! SAMMY!”

He spent what he could only guess were hours in complete agony, but he had no idea what was to come.

Not long after though, an ugly looking demon came by and yanked the chains out mercilessly, causing Dean to cry out, voice cracking. The demon just pulled him down, and suddenly they were somewhere else. Dean was chained to a table, with the chains through his hands and feet, keeping him to the table. And that was the day Dean met Alastair.

The first couple weeks were easy. Every day, Alastair would show up, and ask, “Step up, be the torturer. You won’t have to suffer.”

Every day, Dean easily says no. What would Sam think? Bobby?

But slowly, it morphed. Soon it was knives, slowly cutting across his skin. Not long after, it went further. He started having ‘Sam’ torture him. The punishments got progressively worse. They went from physical, to.. Sexual. Being a man didn’t seem to deter Alastair. The demon would slowly draw a knife over the.. More intimate parts of his body.

Over the years, he got more into it, using his body more than an instrument. And still, every day he would still ask, “Come off the rack, join me. Let me teach you.”

It used to be so easy, but at each passing day of being healed, tortured, healed, he had to stop to think, before shaking his head and saying no. But each time it got less confident. Less of a growl, more of a hesitant whisper.

And then one day, after having an assortment of knives branded into his stomach, he finally said yes. Alastair finally told him how long he’d been there. Thirty years. Dean would have been disappointed in himself, had he not been completely out of his mind in fear and panic and self loathing from past living years.

Dean slowly became Alastair's favorite student, rewarded with gentle caresses and more preparation when he was fucked. Dean easily fell into carving into people, he felt remorse, but very faintly, packed in a small box under ‘alive.’

But soon, in his tenth year of torture, he was hearing whispers of a single angel fighting his way down. At first, Dean brushed it off thinking the angel would die within the first day or two.

But he was soon proven wrong. The angel was getting closer, destroying any demon that dared get too close. Dean had to admit, under all the lunacy, he was impressed. He voiced this opinion casually to Alastair, and was rewarded by being fucked less than gently with a knife under his jaw, protruding out his mouth. Dean didn’t like it, hated it, but he wasn’t allowed to say anything, so he didn’t. Just let out quiet grunts of pain.

But even sooner, rumors were told that the angel was on this level. Dean knew better than to voice his opinions on the angel, but he could still be curious. And a little impressed.

Soon enough, Dean met the angel himself. Alastair had been in a bad mood longer the closer the angel got, and he was venting it out on Dean. So when the angel found him, Alastair was currently fucking into him harshly, bad enough to where Dean was crying out. The angel saw, and very nearly destroyed the demon, but instead, just teleported him to another level.

He lifted up a trembling Dean, gripped his shoulder, and flew. It took weeks to reach the surface, and in that time, Castiel and Dean fell in love. Neither knew it, as Castiel couldn’t identify emotions, and Dean was still recovering from the roots deeply set into him from Alastair’s torment.

Castiel pulled Dean close to his ethereal body and promised they would see each other on the surface. Dean had felt happy, for the first time in years, and had ecstatically agreed they should meet.

But the moment Dean was reconstructed, Michael erased the memories of Dean’s time with Castiel, and the same with Castiel as he felt they had gotten too close.

But the moment they saw each other in that damn barn, they both fell in love again.

But over the years, something kept them apart. They didn’t know that it was Michael’s influence set in them, an unnoticed fear deep in them.

But when Dean saw Cas die, that fear shattered. When he saw Castiel again, he hugged him so tightly. That night, he booked a room just for the two of them.  
That night, Dean had sex that didn’t make him want to throw up at all. Castiel whispered soft praise, little I love you’s every couple of thrusts. Dean would clutch Castiel and whisper the same things back, getting closer between every roll of Castiel’s hips.

They both came together, crying out each others names.

After, Dean pulled Castiel to his chest and Dean would strongly deny they cuddled, but they did. And Dean loved it.

And they didn’t get in any sleep, just for the fact that they couldn’t stop whispering I love you. 

The following weeks appeared normal, but when they had the chance, Dean and Cas would spend their nights together.

When Castiel left and didn’t come back, Dean was confused, but understanding. And when he found out Castiel was imprisoned, well, that night wasn’t quite as gentle as most. They felt it for a week or so after.

Sam noticed, of course, but said nothing.

Dean and Castiel kept loving each other very strongly the following years.


End file.
